Sinners
by Akkiko
Summary: The Final war has come and gone. Mobile suits are history and the pilots are enjoying their free time. Then suddenly Wufei is gone, and then Quatra. How will the other's get back their friends. And how will they correct the sin they never knew of? FIN
1. Black Winged Angel

Chapter 1*************************************************************************** ******Author: Starlet  
  
Starlet: Hello all!!  
  
Duo: How can you be so cheerful at 7:30 in the morning? yawn  
  
Starlet: shrugs you just get used to it.  
  
Heero: Typing on laptop Can we just hurry up with this?  
  
Wufei: We have other things to do.  
  
Starlet: (sign) As thy majesties request give a mocking bow  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to someone else, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
"Sally, look out!" Wufei shouted as he pushed her behind a brick wall just as a spray of bullets fired over.  
  
"How the hell did these guys get guns?" She shouted as she looked over her shoulder. She quickly got out her own pistol and shot at one of the terrorist's leg causing him to crumple in a heap. Wufei flew over their heads in a summer sault and made quick work of them by using Tai-Kwondo.  
  
"I thought that once Queen Relena's peace rule set in that weapons would no longer be needed." He muttered as he cuffed them.  
  
"Just shows that peace is never always there." She said as she walked up to him. Wufei suddenly stiffened with that vague feeling that they were being watched. As he turned he felt something whiz buy his cheek and then he heard the faint grunt he later recognized as Sally's voice.  
  
"What the hell?!" She said and gave a short cry of pain as the bullet grazed her ankle. She went down on hand and knee and held a hand to the wound.  
  
"Sally! Are you okay?" Wufei shouted. She quickly nodded and began to care for the wound. Meanwhile Wufei spun around and darted toward the alley where he saw a flicker of dark hair. Cautiously approaching the alley from behind a wall he peered into the alley and saw that it was clear. Pulling out his gun he walked in sliding along the walls. He never saw the overhead shadow balancing on the metal pole. Nor did he sense that it was going to kick him. The dark figure grabbed the pole with it's hands and flipped over so that it nailed Wufei on the back. As he skidded across the damp ground he tried to get up but all he felt was a hand on his neck and then darkness.  
  
"Wufei?" Sally called out standing, her wound bandaged. She'd have to get it properly treated later. She headed toward the alley and stepped in still calling Wufei's name. She never saw the trapdoor under the junk. Or else she would have seen Wufei being dragged away by a slim figure with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Things were going very well for Quatra today. Since Relena's new peace laws there was very little fighting to do and anything that did come up was no problem for the Preventers. With no meetings and all the paperwork done he had the rest of the day off.  
  
"Tea or coffee sir?" A light voice asked. He looked up from the papers on his desk and was startled to find a young man with brown hair and green eyes looking at him and holding a tray with cups and saucers on it.  
  
"Tea will be fine thank you." He said politely. He reminds me of someone, I feel like I've seen him before he wondered dazed as he took the cup and sipped it's hot contents. He got up still holding the cup in his hands and looked out the window at Colony XS77FS9. He suddenly felt dizzy looking at the height and before he knew it the cup fell out of his hands the brown liquid spilt over the blue carpet. He collapsed unconscious and the serving boy laughed maniacally.  
  
"This is too easy. The training of being a Gundam Pilot must be fading, Winner never even looked at the surface or he would have found the sleeping oil all over the top." He smirked and grabbed Quatra and tied him up. Then he opened the window and what happened next was something no one would ever have believed. The boy sprouted wings out of his back. Real wings! They were like a crow's, long, narrow and black as night. He jumped out of the window and pumped his wings to gain height before he plummeted to the city below. All the while he thought; 2 down and 3 to go.  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock went off and Duo groaned. He looked dazedly at the clock and signed.  
  
"Hilde and her weird ideas." He muttered as he got up and dressed in the usual fashion of black with a white cuff. Standing up he was just about to go out the door when his computer screen converted to the face of Sally.  
  
"Duo, is Wufei with you?" She asked her face tight with painful hope.  
  
"No, sorry Sal. What's up?" She signed and almost broke down.  
  
"Wufei's been missing since Monday morning at 10:00 am."  
  
"What?!" He cried out in disbelief. "But if that's true then he's been gone for almost 21 and a ½ hours now!"  
  
"Check with the others and see if they've heard from him okay?"  
  
"I'll get right on it Sal." He said and hung up. He was going to rush to Hilde with the news when the screen turned on again but this time to Heero's face.  
  
"Duo! Get over to Colony XS77FS9 as fast as you can! I just got an urgent call from his sister. Quatra is gone!"  
  
"What?!" Duo shouted "Great! First Wufei and then Quatra. What, did they elope or somethin?!"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine" he said and clicked off. Later that day the 3 Gundam Pilots; Heero, Duo, and Trowa were going through Quatra's office under the eyes of his sisters.  
  
"You're sure no one else came into the room after 10:30 am?" Trowa asked the sister's for the millionth time.  
  
"Positive" One of them answered. Heero noticed the cup and began a clean look through it. The tea had already stained the sky blue carpet and Heero scraped off some of the flakes and put it on a dish and scanned it with his computer.  
  
"Sleep oil" He announced after 5 minutes.  
  
"What" everyone chimed in.  
  
"There was sleep oil in this cup. My guess is that Quatra drank it and there must have been such a strong dose that he was knocked out completely and almost immediately. Judging by the remains it happened on Today at 10:30 am exact."  
  
"Why didn't you go into criminology Heero? You'd pass easy." Duo said in awe.  
  
"To boring he said simply."  
  
"So what does this mean?" Quatra's sister asked.  
  
"The shot fired at Sally wasn't ordinary either. From what she tells me the shot looked like it was aimed for Wufei but it hit her instead. I think that was intentional so that whoever it was could draw Wufei away into a dark alley alone and Sally wouldn't be able to follow due to her injury but it wasn't so serious that Wufei would stay with her. Whoever did this really planned it out." Trowa said with a dark tone filled with hate.  
  
"But what does this person want?" Duo asked face contorted with anger.  
  
"It means," Heero said "that someone wants to get rid of us. Someone out there is after the Gundam Pilots and they already have two."  
  
End Chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Starlet: A cliff hanger neh?  
  
Duo: You say so. yawn  
  
Quatra: So what happens exactly?  
  
Starlet: Well. I can't tell yah because it'll ruin the surprise. But here's a hint. Pay close attention to the date and times the Pilots are abducted. It'll play a part in the story.  
  
Wufei: Hey! Hang on. it says in the script something about 'The door of Zeal will open and.'  
  
Starlet: Shhhhh!!!! You'll spoil it! 


	2. Trowa Kidnapped? Or Kidnapper?

Chapter 2*************************************************************************** ******Author: Starlet  
  
Duo: sips a cup of coffee Ahh. Nothing like one good cup of coffee.  
  
Starlet: ONE??? That's your twelfth cup!!!  
  
Duo: Glares So?! The other ones were too horrible.  
  
Heero: typing at laptop And that's why you drank them still right?  
  
Duo: Everyone's a critic.  
  
Quatra: muttering I think that caffeine should work any second now.  
  
Duo: Sowhen'sthethingstart?!?!?!?! We'vebeenwaitingfortoolong!!!! Let'sgetthisshowontheroad!!!  
  
(Translation: So when's the thing start?!?!?!?! We've been waiting for too long!!!! Let's get this show on the road!!!)  
  
Everyone: (Sign)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, They belong to someone else etc.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
'5 hours.' Heero thought disgusted. "5 whole frickin HOURS!!!!" He screamed suddenly and the others looked at him.  
  
"Heero loses his cool? Man, now you know this is serious." Duo whispered eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Duo, just shut up!" Trowa said his typing on the keyboard becoming more intense.  
  
"Hell no Trowa, not you too!" The braided boy said in shock. When a Gundam pilot freaks out you know its bad. He stood up and stretched. Trowa, Heero and Duo had been trying to hack into over a thousand systems since 1:00pm that day. It was now 6-o-clock and they had still found nothing. The feeling of desperation had steadily grown since then.  
  
"We need something for an energy boost okay? I'll go get some coffees and take out. Then we relax for about half an hour and then we can go again. Sound fine?" Duo called as he walked toward the hotel door.  
  
"How the hell can you think of food at a time like this Duo?!" Trowa said unable to keep the venom from his voice. Duo flinched because he never heard such a tone from Trowa but stood his ground remembering to be nice to the green eyed teen. Trowa, Quatra and Wufei were tight like an unbreakable ring. The three were closer then brothers and acted like family so Duo could understand Trowa's pain, he even saw a small flash of guilt Duo translated as blame for not being there to help them. However that wasn't all the reasons he felt blame.  
  
'I did it. It's my fault. They're gone because of me.' Trowa thought in misery. It was 10:50am the next day, a wet and sour Wednesday and Trowa decided to get some fresh air, and after explaining to Heero and Duo, telling Hilde and giving Catherine a quick kiss on the cheek he was out the door wearing a black jacket.  
  
'He'd left the hotel' the thought raced through him. It was hopeless. They'd never find their friends. Ever. 1 minute to go. How would he tell the others that he was gone for good? Then the thought struck him like a hammer, the necklace. The one given to him by Quatra last Christmas, he'd vowed he would never take it off as a sign of their friendship. As he walked into the alley he fingered that exact necklace. A silver chain and a golden eagle in flight was the ornament. The conclusion was formed before he thought it. Time for Trowa Barton to disappear forever. And with a swish of a black jacket he was gone.  
  
Catherine bade goodnight to Duo, Heero and Hilde before going into her bedroom. Trowa had been gone all day and she was beginning to worry but not too much. Trowa was very upset about the others and that was understandable. She didn't know Wufei or Quatra too much but she remembered meeting them both. Wufei was with Trowa just sharing a campfire. She'd never known who he really was until later. Quatra. the first time they'd met wasn't a happy one. Just after Trowa lost his memory and she was angry at him because she'd thought he was going to take her brother away to fight again, it wasn't until after she'd discovered that Quatra was sorry for her brother and blamed himself. He turned out to be a very kind person. She climbed under the covers of the bed and was about to shut off the lamp on the bedside table and then noticed something near the bottom of it. A silver chain with a golden bird. some sort of hawk or predator bird. Then she realized it was Trowa's. Must've taken it off despite his vow because of the pain when he thought of his lost friend. She was about to turn off the lamp again until she saw a bit of red on it. Small smears of red like rust all over the chain and she picked it up, only then did she notice the card under her lamp sticking out only a small corner which was hidden beneath the pendant. She picked it up and read;  
  
He's gone for good just like the rest.  
  
He's laying in wood his breath won't crest  
  
The necklace seals his fate with red  
  
He rests in eternal sleep on his deathbed.  
  
Blood stains his chest he's packed in a sack  
  
Too late he's gone he won't come back  
  
Beware the fate of the other two  
  
I'll soon come back for the both of YOU.  
  
Catherine had to read the card 3 more times before the meaning sunk in and she screamed in horror while dropping the card. Heero, Hilde and Duo burst in carrying guns they'd gotten from Sally and the Preventers. When they examined the room and saw nothing but Catherine flinging herself into Hilde's arms and sobbing hysterically. A quick check and they found the red stained necklace and the card on the ground when the two read the card, Heero's face went paler then a sheet and Duo nearly fainted. They took Catherine out into the main room of the suite and set her down on the couch while comforting her and assuring her that Trowa wasn't dead. They did become very angry as they realized Trowa was now gone. They never sensed the figure in black outside their hotel door listening to their every word and sound. He had to be very quiet and not even breath if he wanted to remain unseen. Duo Maxwell had supernatural senses and would hear your heartbeat from across a hallway if he tried. Smiling the figure sprouted wings like before and flew away silently into the night.  
  
End Chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Duo: Whoa! Freaky!Freaky!Freaky!Freaky!Freaky!  
  
Starlet: Oh boy.  
  
Quatra: This chapter is very dramatic.  
  
Starlet: Thank you! I thought it was one of my better ones.  
  
Trowa: So now I'm gone?  
  
Starlet: Maybe, Maybe not. grin  
  
Heero: So who vanishes next?  
  
Starlet: My little secret.  
  
Wufei: Let's see. Ray? Jonathan? Who the hell are these guys?  
  
Starlet: Wufei! Don't ruin the story.  
  
Wufei: Oh wait they're the same person. Gak!  
  
Starlet: Geez, I hope that duck tape on the mouth will keep him quiet.  
  
Duo: IdoubtitIreallyreallyreallydo!!! Canwestartnow?!?! Huh?!?! Canwecanwecanwecanwe??????????  
  
(Translation (I need a better job): I doubt it, I really really really do!!! Can we start now?!?! Huh?!?! Can we can we can we can we??????????)  
  
Heero: Still typing Next time, we get decaf. 


	3. Shinigami's Death

Chapter 3*************************************************************************** ******Author: Starlet  
  
Starlet: Well here we are! For some reason the stories I put on the net just become a mess! Can someone help me?  
  
Heero: Sure. The brain isle is that way.  
  
Starlet: Nice to know I have support. Please keep in mind readers that its about 2 years from the Final War.  
  
Heero: Uh Huh.  
  
Duo: Well the caffeine finally wore off.  
  
Quatra: That's a relief! You just kept babbling like in idiot.  
  
Wufei: No kidding.  
  
Duo: LETS DO THAT AGAIN!!!!! Waiter! 12 cups of coffee!!!  
  
Everyone: Here we go again.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, they are someone else's, etc, etc, etc.  
  
"I never thought he'd be abducted." Catherine said sobbing. Hilde slid a comforting arm around her. The 4 of them had been up all night feeling various emotions, including; anger, fear, sorrow, and guilt. They'd contacted Sally and told them what had happened. She'd sent over a team of Preventers but Heero couldn't see the point of that. If this person could take down Trowa, Wufei, and Quatra then no one else could make a difference. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Duo went to answer it.  
  
"Is everything all right? Do you need anything?" A light male voice floated through. When Duo answered no the boy said that he had to check the rooms for any exits.  
  
"Who are you?" Hilde asked the young boy who seemed to be 17 years old. 'The same age as Duo' she thought vaguely ' I wonder how war has ruined his life.' she became lost in thought. The boy had light blond hair, almost white, he wore the brown uniform of the Preventers and was tall and lean. He had a brown cap on his head and had deep sea green eyes. 'Just like Trowa' Catherine realized looking up. He nodded to the others and Heero noticed he was trembling. He went to the windows and began to thoroughly inspect the window's side and latch.  
  
"He looks familiar" Duo whispered to Heero so that the boy couldn't hear. Heero nodded wondering where he could have seen him when the thought struck him. Blond hair and the shape of his eyes, like Quatra, green Iris, like Trowa, Duo's face of carefree feelings, and the tense body of Heero. Wufei's sense of justice could be felt. Heero walked up to the boy and stood about a meter away from him as the boy still trembled a little and continued his inspection.  
  
"So who are you?" He asked quietly. The boy jumped and spun around to face Heero. Back straight he went into a speech about himself.  
  
"The name is Jonathan Taylor sir. I joined the Preventers about one week ago. I arrived early this morning with the team of Preventers and this is supposed to be a lesson for me to learn. We are to try and discover who the abductor is and-"  
  
"Relax! Don't worry so much" Hilde said interrupting Jonathan. "We just wanted to know your name that's all." She said forcing a smile onto her face. These days there seemed to be little to smile about. Jonathan lowered his head, cheeks apple red.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. "I'm just a little nervous." He shuffled his feet.  
  
"About what?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well. Its just that this is my first investigation with the Preventers! I want to do well."  
  
"We may be young but we're not stupid, so what's the real reason?" Heero said quietly. The boy looked startled and smiled shyly.  
  
"It's just that. you guys are legends among the Preventers! Everyone talks about your heroic deeds and skills! I know everything about you guys and I've dreamed of meeting you since I was a child!" His eye's were wide and he was smiling as he spoke. Heero, after hearing this couldn't help but smile at Jonathan's enthusiasm.  
  
"Congratulations Jon." Duo said seeing this. "You actually got Heero to smile." He said giving a grin of his own.  
  
"That's cool! I heard it takes a lot to make the perfect soldier smile." Jonathan smiled at his success. The pilots became a little more cheery by talking to him. Even Catherine shed a few smiles, she was beginning to think of Jon as a good friend. Hilde, noticing this, decided that he should stay with them in the room because he might be able to help and he could also lighten the tension. When Hilde asked Jonathan to join them for the evening he almost jumped up and down at the offer. He politely said yes however and managed to keep his cool. After breakfast they decided to get half an hour off before continuing. In that time Jonathan tried to get them to relax by playing cards and forcing the others to teach him goldfish.  
  
"Got a five?" Jonathan asked Duo.  
  
"Nope, Go fish." He replied smugly.  
  
"Gah! I can't even win goldfish!" He said banging his head on the table. Laughter filled the room and for the first time in nearly an hour and smiles lit every face.  
  
"I gotta take a walk. It's way to stuffy, and Jon here can hopefully improve his skills. But I seriously doubt it." Duo laughed.  
  
"Nice to know I get support." He said smiling dully. He yawned and slumped back onto the chair, Duo shook his head and walked out while Heero got out his laptop and began to work on how old the blood on Trowa's necklace was. Everyone's smile dropped instantly, Catherine made some coffee for the others while Hilde and Jon tried to find fingerprints on the card. They found one set and tested it, but it was only Catherine's, Another set was Heero and the last set was. completely unknown! In excitement they ran it through the scanner and searched through the colony's civilian account. When that didn't work they sent it through the entire net but that could take some time. Hilde referred back to Heero about the blood date and Jonathan had to run out to check in with his sergeant.  
  
"Looks like its about 24 hours and maybe 20 minutes. So probably yesterday and 11am" Heero said. Hilde gasped.  
  
"I see the pattern now. It all began Monday. Wufei was taken at 10 am. The next day Quatra vanishes and 10:30 am. Then Trowa, according to this blood, was taken Wednesday (yesterday) and 11am."  
  
"That means the next victim is today at 11:30am. 5 minutes from now." Catherine said in horror.  
  
"But the order their taken. it seems familiar." Heero muttered. "That's it! Oz! They referred to us in this order. Wufei was 5. Quatra 4. Trowa 3. Duo 2. And I was 1. It's just like a countdown" Then they all went sheet white.  
  
"DUO!" They all shouted and ran out without out even bothering with shoes.  
  
'Too late' He thought happily as his watch struck 11:30am. Duo was right in front of him and as he entered a lone apartment building the assassin struck.  
  
End Chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Starlet: Told'ya the times and dates were important.  
  
Duo: So Heero's the only one left?  
  
Starlet: Yep!  
  
Heero: Next chapter okay? Lets hurry this thing up.  
  
Starlet: Your such a pill.  
  
Wufei: Hey! Someone dies here! Oh wait let's see. the person who dies is *mphf!*  
  
Starlet: Must get stronger tape. 


	4. Destination

Chapter 4*************************************************************************** ******Author: Starlet  
  
Starlet: The second last one!  
  
Heero: Thank god for that.  
  
Duo: Be nice for once dude.  
  
Trowa: That'd be a miracle.  
  
Voice form nowhere: My heart will go oonnn and ooon  
  
Everyone: What the hell?  
  
Starlet: Is that WUFEI?!?!?!?  
  
Quatra: He's singing in the shower?!  
  
Duo: And just when you think things can't get worse....  
  
Disclaimer: Gone, gone, be gone! They ain't mine. We all know! So lets just get on with the show!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Heero and Catherine spent the day in vain by trying to find Duo. Heero managed to track the signal of his cellphone to a distant warehouse but they only found the phone and not it's owner. Next Heero tried desperately to find Duo's pager and to their joy they found it was moving. They were able to track it down and their smile's instantly plummeted to find it attached to the bottom of a car. There was a note beneath this one too and they became fearful.  
  
So you discovered my little scheme  
  
No matter, I'm wearing down your team  
  
Your too busy playing your little game  
  
Duo's life is now the same  
  
As those of his friends  
  
The game is nearly at an end  
  
Heero, the last puzzle of the piece  
  
And all five Pilots' life will cease  
  
"We're too late." Catherine whispered eyes tearing. Heero pounded his fist on the car trunk and it sprung open.  
  
"What the?" He shouted taken back by surprise. When he looked inside he found a phone number on a little piece of paper. He gave Catherine a look that said plainly 'all too creepy' they decided to go back to the hotel room first before calling.  
  
"Do you think we dial it?" Hilde asked when Catherine explained the morning's events.  
  
"We can try. Anyway it's already 10:00am, that means I have 2 hours before I'm gone." Heero said distinctly. They nodded and decided to phone the number. Heero dialed and a voice all hollow and creepy came to his ear. He put it on speaker so they could all hear.  
  
Listen good and listen well  
  
Here is where your friends now dwell  
  
Think of Heero, tall and proud  
  
With sword pointing to that most loud  
  
Next go to a shop dark and deep  
  
Toward the stair that's most steep  
  
Now to the spire in the middle of town  
  
The right 5th you go down  
  
Then the place your skills shall hone  
  
Just make sure you come ALONE  
  
"The hell-" Hilde said confused.  
  
"A puzzle" Heero said flatly. "Each clue leads to a different place, smart I must admit. This person is trying to get us to waste time making sure we check all the places. Hilde, have you finished that fingerprint check?"  
  
"Not yet, we've got 97% of all registered prints scanned. Zero finds." She sighed.  
  
"Okay. Then we'll just have to use the clues. Hmm. Think of Heero. why would he say to think of me?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't mean you!" Hilde shouted after a few minutes.  
  
"What?" Catherine said confused.  
  
"In the west part of town there's a statue of the *real* Heero Yuy. But, the statue doesn't have any swords."  
  
"What does the statue look like?" Heero said impatiently.  
  
"Well, its tall like that thing said, and the base it rests on is odd, it looks like a star with four points. One facing East, North, South and West. However all the points were given a name, West was Blade, North; Ulara, East; Diamond, and South; Sword. But anything in the south is just church and everyone knows a church isn't noisy." She scratched her head in confusion."  
  
"Wait! Is there anything else there? In the west of the statue." Hilde looked at him as if he were absurd but replied anyway.  
  
"Yeah, the abandoned music hall."  
  
"The perfect place to hide someone." He muttered.  
  
"Of course! Blade, in the thesaurus means sword." Catherine said with a sudden jolt.  
  
"One done, now the next. A shop dark and deep, with a stair most steep. Wouldn't that be the old shop in the south? After the fire that happened there the rescue teams made a really steep ladder to go down to the bottom. Far as I know they didn't remove it." Heero muttered whispering.  
  
"Great! Third one is. the spire which must mean that giant tower. It was meant to be a symbol of hope and was also built in honor from the visit from Queen Relena" Catherine said hurriedly. With it being 11:00am they only had one hour left.  
  
"The right 5th. probably means the 5th row and turn to the right." Heero muttered curtly.  
  
"The last is a place your skills shall hone. Hone means to sharpen so that must mean somewhere like a. practice hall!!!! There's only one in this colony and its in the North!"  
  
"But the call said we can only come alone." Heero pointed out. "That means we'll just have to visit all the places alone. I'll head to the old shop, Catherine, you can take the practice hall, and Hilde I need you to check the spire. We'll meet at the practice hall if we don't find anything. If you do then press the switch on this." He tossed them a small switch which looked a lot like a garage opener. "It'll send signals to all of our switches and will tell us you ran into trouble." He said and looked at the two girls. "Don't die. Or Duo and Trowa will have my head." He gave a small smile and exited nodding to the Preventer's guard outside the door. The other two exited as well, Hilde was carrying her miniature computer in her pocket so that she could examine the results when they were done.  
  
So they found out the clues. The closest location to them was the statue. That meant he had to deal with the circus girl. 'Such a shame though' he thought 'I really liked her' he smiled and flew off into the night.  
  
Heero got onto the motorcycle and rode off towards the practice hall. He knew that the other pilots wouldn't be at the other locations. This assassin knew the pilots very well, how else could he have know that Heero had spent his orphan life at an abandoned practice hall? He felt a little uneasy. The hall would be filled with people watching shows and keeping cover would be very hard. He sighed and waited for the light to turn green. 'How long?' he wondered 'till this sick game was over?' he looked at his watch the others would be arriving at their positions about now. The light turned and he rode on thinking of that one thought. 11:30am.  
  
"Nothing here." Catherine muttered after giving a fine combed search of the place and sighed, suddenly someone knocked her out and exited through the window in flight. He was at the shop and managed to knock the girl with blue hair out. Exiting he left for the practice hall. He was very well aware of the pad the girl had worn to prevent such a thing as a knockout by the neck. But he wanted the her and the other girl to come after him. That's why he'd left both girls conscious. That was also the reason he purposely dropped that piece of paper of where the pilots were. Hilde would be too happy at this discovery that she would come with the Catherine without the thought of a trap. 'Too easy' he thought happily. All the pieces were falling into place and when this was all over his the plan would be complete and the 'Door to Zeal' would open. Heero was now heading towards the practice hall, and there the audience would get the show of their lives.  
  
"Owww. Geez, I'm glad I got this neck protector. I'd be down and out if I didn't." She removed the pad and threw it down on the ground. "The bastard probably got Catherine too." She muttered as she stood. She hurriedly pressed the switch which she knew would send a shock to her brain and wake Catherine up. In the meantime she surveyed her surroundings and noticed a little piece of paper.  
  
Catherine woke with a start as she realized that she'd been unconscious after the man fled. She flipped out her switch and found it was on. 'Thanks Hilde' she thought tired. She stood up and got a call on her cellphone.  
  
"Yes?" She said when she got it out.  
  
"Catherine! Thank god your safe." Hilde said relived.  
  
"Yeah, did he get you too?" She asked worried.  
  
"Nah, I wore a neck protector to keep him form getting by the neck. Listen meet me at the practice hall okay? I'll explain when we get there." She hung up with a small click. Catherine shut off her phone feeling confused but got into her car and drove off towards the hall.  
  
End Chap.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Starlet: One more to go, and will someone tell Wufei to stuff a cork in it?!?!?  
  
Duo: Hey buddy, he's got a sword in there too okay? You want him to shut up? You go tell him!  
  
Heero: Your a coward Duo still typing  
  
Duo: Gee Heero! That's not very nice! And besides, you're going to be my knight in shining armor! After all you're gonna save me!  
  
Quatra: Was unfortunately drinking a bottle of soda when image of Duo in a pink gown and Heero on a white horse pops into mind and chokes. Begins laughing D-duo in a g-gown?! And H- heero on a white h-horse?! Priceless!!!  
  
Begins to choke again.  
  
Trowa: Oh boy.. checks bottle yep, high levels of sugar. Probably about.. 90%? Yeah, that's right. Rubs Quatra's back trying to stop him from suffocating.  
  
Duo: jumps up I got an idea!! Runs from room  
  
Starlet: Oh no.. 


	5. The Final Fight

Chapter 5*************************************************************************** ******Author: Starlet  
  
Starlet: This MIGHT be the last one.  
  
Heero: Might? points gun to head  
  
Starlet: The last one! The last one!  
  
Heero: Better withdraws gun  
  
Starlet: Hey. Isn't it a little TOO quiet? Where'd Duo go? And Hyena Quatra?  
  
Heero: I have no idea.  
  
Starlet: Its just us? slides away from Heero staring suspiciously  
  
Heero: Yep, begins typing  
  
Starlet: Heero, I think you have an obsession with that laptop.  
  
Duo: No kidding. I finished my plan. Listen! holds out recorder, presses play and Wufei's voice comes out  
  
Starlet: You recorded Wufei's voice in the SHOWER?!?!?!?  
  
Heero: He's going to kill you.  
  
Wufei: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet: Too late.  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine! Oh well, Enjoy! Oh, and Kat? Try to be quiet when you read this.  
  
Nothing. Absolute nothing. That's how he felt. He felt empty, as if he didn't exist, as if he was just a shell with no soul, purpose or reason. He'd felt this way ever since he became a TRUE Gundam Pilot. With all of the Pilots blood in his body he was the perfect soldier. Not Heero Yuy as some might think, he had the friendliness of Duo that Heero lacked, but still possessed all the ultimate skills needed to complete a mission. 'How to do this?' he wondered silently. With all the pilots in his control he could use the strength they didn't know they had and turn it against them. And with 'The Door of Zeal' open nothing would stop him. He would finally achieve his true desire.  
  
He was here. Heero slid off his motorcycle and removed his helmet. Placing it on his bike he walked forward into the practice hall. He quickly dodged around the security with ease and smiled the show wouldn't start for maybe.10 minutes. That gave him until 12:00pm to find and rescue the others, first he searched the basement and came up with nothing. A search of the roof and the main floor proved useless too. 11:58pm and still nothing. Suddenly voices echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"Miss! You can't go through there!"  
  
"This is an emergency!!" A familiar voice shouted. The doors banged open revealing a very flushed Hilde and Catherine.  
  
"Heero!" Catherine shouted.  
  
"Hilde? Catherine? What are you doing here?" Heero said stupefied. They ran down to the front row where he was and showed him the note Hilde had found. Heero took the little piece of paper and looked it over hands trembling. "Where'd you find this?!" He demanded.  
  
"Right beside me after some guy tried to knock me out." Hilde said surprised by his anger.  
  
"IDIOT!" He screamed. "This was supposed to lead you here purposely! Now he's got you into the trap too!"  
  
"What?!" Catherine shrieked. Suddenly a little beeping sound came out from Hilde's pocket. She took out her hand held computer and looked, suddenly she lost all the color to her face.  
  
"What is it?" Heero said irritably as he looked at his watch. 12:00pm.  
  
"It's, it's-" she stuttered and a cold voice interrupted  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Duo groaned.  
  
"Welcome back Duo." Quatra said staring at his friend. Duo shook his head and looked around. He seemed to be tied up at the moment unable to get free in any way. Suddenly he took in his surroundings and asked,  
  
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
"So you finally found out the truth." The male said grimly. "It's about time too, you took forever." They all spun around and gasped, Hilde and Heero went for their guns while Catherine looked as if she might faint.  
  
"Jonathan" Heero muttered calmly.  
  
"That's right" The boy laughed smiling. He seemed different then before. No longer the jumpy trembling gentle eyed boy they'd met at the hotel room. Now, in front of them was a sharp eyed, calm and sinister man. He had an air of *evil* around him and all sense of positive feelings had vanished.  
  
"But why?" Catherine whispered horrified.  
  
"Revenge" he said simply.  
  
"Revenge?" Hilde repeated dumbly. She seemed at a lost for words before she became enraged and started screaming at him. "How could you?!?! We trusted you Jon!" He smiled an evil grin and just laughed.  
  
"Well, first off I think I should tell you my *real* name. It's Ray Donnas. You really think I would tell you my real name?" He snorted "I chose a name that had a file in the government census system so that you wouldn't be suspicious. It was all really easy at first. Wufei was a fool, he came after me in rage when I shot Sally, taking him down was simple, and Quatra was even easier! One sip of the sleeping weed oil in that tea and he was down for 2 days! Trowa was even easier, he just followed me when I talked to him. Didn't you see the guilt in his eyes? No? Well I suppose you were too stupid. I think everyone should here don't you? Come out Trowa!" Ray shouted to the stage. A curtain shuffled and Trowa stepped out looking miserable.  
  
"Trowa!" Catherine shouted and ran up to the stage "are you all right?" she asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine," He mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you explain what's going on here." Heero said calmly eyes still on Ray. Trowa ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"First off, where's Duo?" Hilde shouted. At that moment a small figure in black rolled out onto the stage, rolling a little too far it rolled to the edge and fell to the floor with a small thud and an 'ow' "Duo!" Hilde shouted and just like Catherine ran up to him.  
  
"That hurt" Duo said sitting up.  
  
"Duo you Dope! Here let me get you free." She began to try cutting the ropes but nothing she did worked.  
  
"Trowa get the others, I think its time we explain, don't you?" Ray said giving that same evil grin.  
  
"Right," Trowa said sighing with fatigue. Within a few minutes Quatra, Duo and Wufei were sitting on the stage with their arms and legs still tied.  
  
"How's about you get these ropes off and then we can talk?" Duo muttered.  
  
"As you wish" Ray said simply and snapped his fingers. In an instant the ropes vanished and they were able to stand. "However, If you wish to escape." He began and pointed his index finger at the two doors. They snapped shut and locked themselves. "Please, don't try." He finished. Everyone stared at him wide eyed except for Trowa who only looked tired.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Wufei whispered. Ray only laughed and flashed that smile again.  
  
"Don't you know Wufei? Quatra? Duo?!" When no one said anything he only smiled again. "You never told them Trowa? Hmpf. I guess you're not as smart as I thought. I suppose I should tell you why I seek revenge from you all. It's very much like a sin. A sin you never even knew of." He paused then took a breath. "It began three years ago. I was a Gundam pilot too. I was only used to gather small bits of information about your targets. I was content with that. The less I had to do with this insane war the better in my opinion. Then the doctors discovered something interesting. When all five pilots blood was combined the enhanced blood merged and became almost 100 times efficient. Naturally they tried it on humans. They first tested it on orphans, the children from the orphanage I lived in. The first one to go was my best friend Jessica. She just vanished one day, and didn't show up for the week. Well, she came back but she was different. I never knew what they'd done to her, her hair was white and falling out, sores broke out over her body and she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even me. She died the next day, I was in shock, naturally they kept taking more from the place until only kids less then 10 years old were left. I was 7 at the time. At first they were going to do me what they had done to others. When one of them thought that it would be better if I trained as a pilot. Them maybe my body would stand a better chance against the concoction. I trained for 7 years as a Pilot. When I turned 14 they couldn't wait anymore. I was called in and the next minute I knew I was strapped down in a medical lab center and being injected with your blood cells. You have no idea how much pain I felt." He stopped for a minute as his eyes went hollow with the pain of the memory. He took a deep breath and continued. "It's like your blood turns to ice, then fire burning white hot and you can't feel anything but that pain. You don't know anything, you even forget your name. Trowa was there at the time they did it. He watched the whole thing, but he didn't do anything. Then in one second it stopped. Just like that, except something was different now, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. I haven't been able to feel anything since that day except hate." He stopped talking and just looked at them. No one moved, whether it was from shock or just the fear to move was undecided. "Isn't that right Trowa?" Ray said smiling with a sour touch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatra whispered horrified.  
  
"I didn't do anything to stop them." Trowa replied bitterly. "you remember when they took all that blood from each of us? It wasn't for a blood test and I knew the real reason. But I still let them do it! I'm just as guilty as them." He said despaired.  
  
"Maybe you should see how I looked after the process was complete." Ray suggested smiling with a look that became more evil as you saw it. He suddenly changed his blond hair to a shimmering silver. It was done up in a thin pony tail that reached his waist. His eyes remained that deep sea green, and his bangs became thin and messy in front of his eyes. Then out from his back came the black wings of an angel. Small black feathers fell as he ruffled them then let them rest at his sides. Smiling with that wicked grin he looked at them. "I understand that even though I survived there were some key abilities I gained."  
  
"Y-you're nothing but a f-frea-freak!" Duo shouted positively spooked.  
  
"We had nothing to do with this." Wufei said protesting.  
  
"Maybe we can help you" Quatra softly and gently urged while he stepped forward. For a second Ray seemed to think on it then shook his head and grinned happily.  
  
"Forget it. You see, I made a deal with someone. You might know him, 'The Dark Lord'. It's simple really, he needs a few more *powerful* souls in his realm. So I send you to his world and I get to return to my normal self. Before I became this freak." He gestured to himself.  
  
"So for sending the Gundam Pilots to death." Hilde began horrified.  
  
"I turn back to normal." He said.  
  
"But why bring us here?" Catherine demanded.  
  
"Why else? Even though they're going to die I want to make them suffer first. I'll kill you two right before them and then after their dead I will make sure they die with the knowledge that I will kill everyone they love. Thereby, their love will now become a curse." He grinned menacingly.  
  
"You're insane!" Wufei screamed. Ray just frowned and snapped his fingers. Rope wound themselves around all 7 of them and they dropped.  
  
"You voice agitates me. Oh well, time to begin." He walked up to the front and began a soft slow humming chant;  
  
"Eroh Erohwhim  
  
Zierra ta Daly  
  
Meta la Sierra de Whi  
  
Nacago re Kna  
  
Door to Zeal! Open and give passage to those unworthy!"  
  
"Oh shit" Duo whispered as he eyed the platinum haired teenager. Heero suddenly felt something wrong in the air. Struggling to his feet he ran up to Ray and tackled him over just as cords of black substance flew right into the spot Ray had been standing.  
  
"What the?" Ray said turning to face Heero, when he noticed those cords he went pale. "Death string. when mortals touch them they die in minutes." He said horrified.  
  
"Looks like this Dark Lord guy doesn't like you anymore." Wufei said.  
  
"Why!?" Ray shouted at the dark swirl that had formed.  
  
"You are of no more use to me." A voice that sounded like a thousand resonating cries of pain issued from the pit.  
  
"You betrayed me!" He cried outraged.  
  
"I no longer need you." It said and then the vortex threw more cord at Ray who dodged them easily.  
  
"Get out of here" He commanded the others with a snap of his fingers. At that instant the ropes that held them vanished and the doors sprung open.  
  
"What about you?!" Hilde screamed as she began running towards the door.  
  
"Forget about me! Now scat!" He dodged more thread and flew to the ceiling. Pulling out a sword he slashed open air which formed small white curves that sliced through the air to hit the vortex.  
  
"You two get out of here! We'll handle this." Trowa yelled throwing Hilde and Catherine out into the hall and slammed the door shut. Heero deftly tried a gun shot on the pit, obviously that didn't work. Only Ray's attacks did anything. The only thing the other Pilots could do was dodge and be other targets.  
  
"Well, the hell with this! We ain't getting shit done!" Duo screamed as he hid behind an upturned table. Heero suddenly dodged between the tables when a rope caught him by the leg. Horrified thinking it was Death cord he looked and saw it was only a white string. Yet no matter how much he shook it off it still clung to him.  
  
"You're mine!" A voice shouted and death cord flew straight at Heero. In a flash Ray flew in front of him to bat it back at the pit with his sword but he missed a piece of the cord and it struck his arm. With the cord thrown at the pit it dissolved slowly and the pilots could finally look up to see Ray kneeling with his free hand grasping his arm.  
  
"Ray! Are you okay?" Quatra said running up to him.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay, shit head?" He retorted sharply. He suddenly collapsed into Heero's lap and his breath came in sharp gasps.  
  
"Why'd you save me?" Heero asked in horror. Ray grinned but this time it was different. It was no longer a nervous, shaky smile on the boy they'd seen in the hotel. It wasn't the one that brought chills to Heero's spine, that menacing grin. It was a smile. A *real* smile!  
  
"At the moment the dark lord revealed his true side, it was like all the feelings I'd lost on my 14th birthday came back. I realized I was the wronged one and I had to make up for it." He smiled weakly and Heero felt a bit of warmth trickle down his face. Quatra placed a hand onto Ray's and squeezed it comfortingly. Ray looked at him in gratitude. Then looked back at Heero.  
  
"I'm sorry. Now I know what vanished that day. It wasn't my feelings. I'm not the perfect soldier. I was missing one thing." He frowned with the effort to breath.  
  
"What?" Heero asked gently.  
  
"A..heart." He whispered then smiled for the last time and shut his eyes.  
  
"Gah! That water is cold!" Duo shouted as Hilde splashed him. Heero smiled as he saw the playing. He laid back against the tree and closed his eyes breathing the earth smells around him. It had been a year since that incident. He'd had one dream after that day always of a form in shadow with wings. Not black but white, like snow.  
  
"Can't you two stop fighting?" Wufei shouted at Duo from the dock where he sat with a fishing line. Sally sat next to him a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Calm down Wufei" Quatra said lightly. As he sat on the shoreline dangling his feet in the shallow water. Trowa was sitting on the small patch of rock in the middle of lake humming in the sun as Catherine sat next to him. Heero thought of that one saying. It was never said in that dream but he knew what that form was. As Duo pulled Wufei into the lake, Hilde laughed and Wufei cursed Duo. Heero knew that he never had to worry about them being in danger for a while. Because that one saying was simple. For over the five pilots, over the five who made a sin they never knew of, the five who had saved their fates together. Over the five fated, hung a guardian angel with deep sea green eyes.  
Starlet: Sorry that one was so long but SOMEONE couldn't be patient.  
  
Heero: Whatever.  
  
Quatra: I will never drink that soda again!  
  
Trowa: Good idea. Chuckles here was throwing it all up in the toilet.  
  
Quatra: Don't remind me please.  
  
Wufei: Hand it over Duo!  
  
Duo: No way! IF you didn't want this to happen then you shouldn't have sung so loudly. They could here you in Tibet!  
  
Wufei: Most people don't expect their comrades to sneak into the bathroom when their showering and tape record them!  
  
Duo: Well I'm not most people now am I?  
  
Starlet: Let's just get these two out of here. Before they break the set. So review please! I'm so happy! This is the first story I've completed.  
  
Heero: And probably the last.  
  
Starlet: Sticks tongue out at him Come back soon! I'll get another one up as soon as possible. And Kat? Don't drink the soda Quatra was. You don't need the sugar. 


End file.
